


just let me adore you

by peachybuckys



Series: farm 'verse [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, Picnics, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, low on the hurt high on the comfort, steve has a bad day and bucky helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachybuckys/pseuds/peachybuckys
Summary: “So?” Bucky whispers, lips brushing against Steve’s again.“Love it, Buck, love you. Thank you.” Steve kisses him one more time, tucking Bucky’s hair behind his ears.They eat, practically inhaling their sandwiches and taking turns feeding each other the fruit Bucky packed. Bucky giggles nearly the entire time, earning a few grins from Steve. They polish off their lunch with the cookies and even more kisses.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: farm 'verse [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554448
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	just let me adore you

**Author's Note:**

> for once, you get a glimpse of them actually having a lot of land.. don't have to read the others in the series and set on their farm house in the midwest post retirement. hope yall enjoy steve getting some love :)

Bucky knows something is wrong before he even opens his eyes. He’s anything but an early riser, usually getting out of bed just before noon. It’s uncommon that he’s up before Steve but it does happen sometimes. So it’s weird for him when Bucky is well aware he slept for a long time, probably close to thirteen hours, and there’s a Steve-shaped lump still next to him, unmoved. Steve almost always goes on a morning run and Bucky is _always_ just the tiniest bit conscious when Steve gets out of bed to do so.

Cracking an eye open, Bucky sees it’s eleven thirty in the morning from the digital clock on the nightstand. For a brief moment he takes in the room, making sure not to move. He doesn’t want Steve knowing he’s awake yet.

The bedroom door is cracked open, allowing their pets to come and go as they please. It’s silent. There’s no panting from the dogs and as far as Bucky can tell, Alpine’s not in the room either. No breeze, so the windows are closed. 

Finally Bucky shifts and turns over, the blankets rustling as he does. 

Steve is awake, pulling at a thread on one of their many blankets while lost in his own head and staring at seemingly nothing. He doesn’t notice Bucky at all. Bucky instantly knows what kind of day this is going to be and his brain is already coming up with ideas to get his husband out of the funk.

From time to time Steve gets like this when he has a bad dream or a panic attack. More so when they still lived at the Tower and Steve went on missions. He’d come back, especially after one went wrong or lasted long enough to mentally and physically exhaust him, and be silent as his body moved on auto-pilot.

The day Bucky discovered this was about five months following them being reunited in New York after DC, he was upset. So very upset that no one had taken care of Steve and that it took _himself_ a lengthy amount of time to figure out that was even going on. 

Bucky sat Steve down to make him eat, fill him up with an adequate amount of food to ensure he didn’t get hungry until the next day. Then shower, depending on how dirty he was, then change into a pair of his softest flannel pajama pants and one of Bucky’s hoodies. Bucky navigated Steve to their couch and just held him, running his hand comfortingly up and down Steve’s back while he cried. It broke Bucky’s heart to see him that way.

When Steve calmed down and Bucky softly kissed his forehead and wiped the tears away, Steve explained that stuff like that just happens (“i’m fine. really, buck.”) and Bucky hugs him tighter. 

He started seeing a therapist after their talk that night and still continues to see her through a video call about once a month, more if he needs it.

Now? It’s way less intense, sure, but still leaves Steve in a weird mood.

Bucky takes his hand (the left one, his right one is half curled under him from turning around) and cups Steve’s cheek to tilt his head up and meet eyes.

“Hey Stevie,” Bucky says and pushes himself up with his right hand, shifts again, and takes Steve’s in his, stopping him from toying with the loose string. Steve hums in response.

Steve takes care of Bucky all the damn time, and Bucky’s so grateful. He loves Steve with everything he has and when Bucky goes to take care of him, he needs Steve to know how much he loves him. 

“Why don’t you go take a nice warm shower, hmm? And meet me downstairs when you’re done?” Steve nods a little.

Bucky rolls out of bed and walks around to tug Steve out too. He stands and Bucky puts his hand on Steve’s back to gently guide him to the bathroom but doesn’t follow him in.

Once Bucky hears the water start, he heads over to their dresser and picks out a worn pair of jeans, one of Steve’s favorite tees, and grabs one of his own sweatshirts for Steve to wear just in case it’s chilly outside. He doesn’t know, he hasn’t checked the weather. Bucky quickly and quietly slips into the bathroom to brush his teeth and freshen himself up before slipping back out.

He strips out of his sleep shorts and pulls on clothes similar to what he set out for Steve, tying his long waves back and out of his face. Satisfied, he makes his way downstairs. At the bottom where the banister flattens out, Alpine is dozing. Bucky kisses the top of his head as he passes by and walks right into the kitchen. The cats food bowl is full but the two for the dogs are not, the pups in question patiently waiting beside them.

Bucky fills them up, opens the back door to let them be able to roam free later (they don’t have to worry about alpine getting out, he _hates_ being outside), and opens the cupboard that holds the reusable bags. They don’t own a basket, so this is the next best thing. 

He puts together sandwiches for them, washes some grapes and strawberries, grabs the remainder of the cookies he made the other day, and fills up two bottles of water. Everything is placed in the bag and Bucky goes to find a thin throw blanket for them to sit on. He spots Steve’s sketchbook on the coffee table on his way back to the kitchen and snatches it as a last minute thought. He tucks it in with the blanket and when he looks up, Steve is coming downstairs.

Steve looks so much better already, more aware of his surroundings, and Bucky hopes this small picnic helps him feel better too.

“What’s all this?” Steve asks, his voice is scratchy and he clears his throat. Bucky smiles at his husband. 

“You’ll see. C’mon, grab some shoes and let's go.” Steve slips into the nearest pair by the door and the two make their way outside and off the back porch. Steve grabs Bucky’s hand.

They walk for a while across the property. They own a lot of land they haven’t exactly figured out what to do with yet, Bucky’s garden really only takes up a small patch in their backyard. The house came with a big ass barn and shed, horse stables that were shabby but Steve fixed up, and Bucky kind of wants cows, he thinks they’re adorable. Maybe there’s something there.

On the top of the small hill they have, Bucky stops them and whips out the blanket to lay it down. Bucky gestures for Steve to sit and he does, Bucky flopping down right beside him.

He sets down the bag and starts unloading it, giving Steve his book and puts the food in front of them. When Bucky feels like everything is situated he turns to Steve and draws him into a kiss. It’s soft and sweet, Bucky nipping at Steve’s bottom lip before pulling back and then kissing the tip of Steve’s slightly crooked nose, both of his cheeks, and the top of his head.

“So?” Bucky whispers, lips brushing against Steve’s again.

“Love it, Buck, love _you_. Thank you.” Steve kisses him one more time, tucking Bucky’s hair behind his ears. 

They eat, practically inhaling their sandwiches and taking turns feeding each other the fruit Bucky packed. Bucky giggles nearly the entire time, earning a few grins from Steve. They polish off their lunch with the cookies and even more kisses. 

Steve picks up his sketchbook and begins to work on something, and Bucky is happy to lie down, head in his husband’s lap, and talk.

He rambles about everything he can think of. Stuff like how his garden’s doing (good, for the time of year), the tv show Sam told him to watch ( _the good place_ , which bucky thinks steve would like too. “i think you’d like eleanor, stevie. she’s stubborn, reminds me of you.” steve snorts), and the god honest ugliest shirt he’s ever seen at the thrift store in town he wants to go back and buy. 

The afternoon passes by fast, the sun making Steve’s hair shine gold and it flows along with the breeze in the air. 

When Steve finishes his drawing, he shows it to Bucky. It’s of both of them on their wedding day and he basically knocks Steve over in an attack of kisses all over his face. It makes Steve laugh and that’s all Bucky’s wanted to hear all damn day. 

They stay out until they get hungry and the sun is on the verge of setting. Together they make dinner and eat pasta on the couch while watching a Netflix comedy special (bucky feeds the dogs noodles even though they’ve already eaten two times today. steve complains but bucky is well aware of steve doing the exact same thing). They clean up, head to bed, and Steve opens up about the nightmare he had. 

Bucky comforts him through it and Steve’s wiped by the end of it. Bucky understands, he really does, and they’re both asleep before ten. 

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think any of this is too detailed or even qualifies enough to be tagged, but if you think so please let me know on twitter, i'll respond and fix asap!
> 
> twitter is peachybuckys :-)


End file.
